Hi Superboy
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Set during 'Downtime'. Superboy lets Megan use the shower first and waits for his turn but he loses track of time. When the clone remembers that he still needs to get cleaned up he forgets to knock, leading to a awkward situation. Supermartian. One-shot.


**A/n: Taking place during Downtime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Hi Superboy  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Alright everyone head home and hit the showers. I need to talk to Aqualad alone."_

_"Head home? I am home."_

Superboy shook his head, peeling his tee-shirt off and headed for the bathroom. Miss Martian followed a few steps behind him. He paused at the door and turned to look at her.

"You go first."

She bit down on her lower lip. "Are you sure?"

"I don't mind." Superboy mumbled, walking past her to his room.

"Okay." He heard her whisper quietly.

Again he shook his head, his bedroom door sliding close behind him. Superboy tossed his dirty shirt into his laundry hamper and started to pull out a fresh pair of clothes for him to change in after his shower. Superboy sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling something out from his jeans pocket.

A small black PSP.

Robin had given the portable game system to the clone a few weeks ago and taught him how to play with it.

Superboy had grown quite addicted to playing the small device. He played it so much that he would beat any game in two days time. Thus, Robin would take the game system from the clone and download a new game for him. The day's game was Tron: Evolution.

Superboy tapped into his super-earring, listening for a moment.

He could hear the shower head being turned on and the spray of the water flowing out. In a matter of moments, he could hear Megan singing in her native Martian tongue. His ears tinged crimson as he switched his earring back to normal and proceeded to play his game until it was his turn to shower.

"Damn it... Damn it... Damn it!" Superboy grumbled, his thumbs pressing down on the buttons and D-pad rapidly. His large frame swayed slightly as his avatar on the PSP screen moved and swerved his light cycle.

After about ten rounds of light cycling the clone began to lose track of time. It wasn't until he lost the last race did he bother to check the time. It was 6:47.

"Dang it." Superboy jumped to his feet, discarding his PSP on his bed and hurried out of his room, grabbing a red towel from his closet.

Superboy paused at the bathroom door, listening for the shower. Upon not hearing the flow of the water or any other indication Megan was still in the bathroom, he pressed the red button on the control panel and the door slid open. He stepped inside but quickly halted in the doorway.

He cursed his still developing superpowers.

His super-hearing had betrayed him.

The clone took in the sight of the Martian. She wore nothing but a small white towel wrapped around her body. Her scarlet hair free from her headband and flowed over she glistening shoulders.

Megan snapped her attention away from the bathroom mirror and turned toward him, the towel tightened around the soft, fine curves of her body. Superboy's eyes widened, practically bugging out of his head. His heart began to pound furiously in his chest.

She clasped her hand behind her back and gave him a shy smile. "Hi, Superboy."

"Um..." Superboy could feel a slight burning sensation somewhere from deep within in him. Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Oh, Hello Megan!" He watched the Martian bop herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "You probably need to use the shower now right?"

The only thing came out of his mouth was a strangled groan from the back of his throat. Half due to the awkward situation and the other due to the heat had been building up behind inside of him now seemed gather at the back of his skull, pushing up against his eyes. Trying to get out.

"What's wrong?" Megan tilted her head to the side, peering at him with her deep hazel-brown eyes.

He backed up slightly, pressing his lips together in a thin line and slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Superboy?" Superboy heard her say softly. He felt her small hand curl around his forearm.

There was so much heat burning in the back of his eyes; it was like fire, it was as if he was holding a star within his head, a star about to explode.

Heat?

Fire?

Explode?

"Uh-oh..." he mumbled, realizing what was going on. "Move!"

Superboy wrenched himself out of Megan's grasp and spun around. In just that moment two bright red jets of light burst out of his eyes. He let out cry of surprise and frustration as his hands clenched in front him, unsure of what to do.

"Oh my Mars!" Megan shrieked, jumping away from Superboy and gripping the porcelain surface of the sink.

The clone finally grasped on what was happening and closed his eyes, pressing his forearm tightly over them. His body still trembled with adrenaline, excitement and the sense of pride at his new found power.

After a few moments Superboy opened his eyes, rapidly blinking them. At first everything was a hazy red but it wore off, the edges around his eyes blurred slightly.

"Are you okay?" he looked at Megan, who was still pressed back against the sink. An awed look on her face. "I didn't hit you, did?"

"N-No... I'm alright." She panted out. "I just wish the wall was..."

"Huh?" Superboy turned back around to see a large, slightly smoking hole in the concrete wall. Suddenly Red Tornado strolled by the hole, Superboy held his breath as the android stopped halfway down the hall and slowly back up.

"Are you children alright?" The android asked, turning his head in their direction.

"Yeah, we're okay." Megan said hurriedly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Alright, we shall repair the damage in the morning." With that said the two teens watched Red Tornado go on his way back to the briefing room.

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck sorely and looked apologetically at Megan. He gave her slight shrug. "I-I'm sorry."

"I... It's fine. I think I should go get dressed now." Megan mumbled, clutching the towel tightly around herself once more and hurrying past him.

"Yeah... I'll just... I'll just take my shower." he replied, watching her go. When he turned back around another small zap of heat vision escaped his eyes and rebounded off the mirror and hit him in the face. "Ouch..."

* * *

_"Would you like me to turn that on?" _Megan asked him a hour later when he's sitting in the living room and she's cooking in the kitchen.

Still feeling embarrassed and self cautious about today's earlier events, Superboy narrowed his gaze at the static covered TV screen and mumbled,

_"No." _

_"Well..." _He could hear the forced humor in her voice. _"Would you like to help me with dinner?" _

_"No." _His lips tighten in a thin line._  
_

She's trying, Superboy thought inwardly, she's trying hard to make him feel better. To treat him normally. And he likes her for that.

Slowly Superboy stands up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He's half tempted to smile back when he sees her face brighten up with happiness.

_"Well, let's see. We'll need some brown sugar... " _

As Megan begins to read off the list of ingredients from her cookbook, Superboy tried his best to catch and hold the materials that were flown at him. The faster she read aloud, the faster the ingredients flew at him.

"Uh, M-" He struggled to balance the salt shaker and sugar in his hands. He looked up to finish his sentence when the clone received a full view of the martian's rear. "Oh..." he mumbled, his heat vision sparking up.

Just then the flour, eggs and bowl smacked him in the face.

**Crash!**

Superboy groaned, dropping the ingredients in his arms and looked up from under the mixing bowl at Megan. A pointed look on his face. Flour, eggs and other various items now dripped off of him.

_"Oops... I'm so sorry!"_ Megan said, dropping the cooking book to summon a napkin from the cabinet.

He stood there watching with silent amusement as she knocked the bowl off of his head and started to clean him off while rumbling,

_"I should have paid more attention! That was too much at once! Too much at once, hehe. Hello Megan! That's so me, I-"_

Superboy tilted his chin down, locking his gaze with hers. Megan's rumbling slowly trailed off, she gazed thoughtfully back at him.

She's cute, he thought, loving how he makes Megan act crazy.

_"Uh..."_ She slowly lowered the napkin away from his face.

Superboy impulsively, grabbed her waist, leaned down and brushed his lips light over hers. In a sweet, chaste kiss. Suddenly he could feel his heat vision flare up again, he screwed his eyes shut. Wishing he had more time. Begrudgingly the clone pulled away, sprinted back into the living room and jumped back into his seat on the couch. His cheeks slightly flushed.

The clone silently thanked his heat vision when he heard Red Tornado's mechanical footsteps in the hallway stop in the living room doorway. He held his breath and forced his gaze on the TV screen until he heard the android turn away from the room and leave.

Damn it, he thought, raising his fingers to his lips. The tingling sensation kiss still lingering upon them. Still stuck in the moment with her.

Superboy wanted to say something, _anything _to reassure Megan that everything was aright but he couldn't draw up enough courage to do it. Instead he sat like a statue on the couch until Megan called him to dinner.

"Dinner's ready, Superboy." Even though her voice was even, he could sense she was still flustered about the kiss.

Slowly he stood up from the couch and stiffly walked back into the kitchen. Everything was still a mess from fifteen minutes ago but he guessed Megan wanted to clean it up later. Said martian was standing at the stove, stirring a steaming pot of pasta with a wooden spoon and avoiding his gaze completely.

Her silence made him him nervous.

Superboy shook his head, reaching for two bowls from the kitchen cabinet and placed them on the counter next to the stove. He noticed his hands were slightly shaking. He drew back his hand, glancing at Megan. What was she doing to him?

Since he kissed her Superboy felt as if she had lit a fire within him. Still burning for her, leaving him with a unbearable ache in his chest. He needed to say something.

"M'gann..." He mumbled.

"Hm?" She still didn't look at him.

"Would you just..." His voice quickly trailed off, struggling to find the right words. This didn't seem to faze her.

"Uh huh?" Megan stirred the pot a little harder.

"I think we need to..." Superboy's chest started to heave, his brow twitching in annoyance.

"Yes?"

Finally he just banged his hands down on the counter top. "Look at me! M'gann, would you just look at me when I"m talking to you?"

Megan dropped the spoon into the pot and turned to look at him. A frustrated look on her face that matched his own.

"What is it?" she asked, her cheeks flushed red.

Superboy grabbed her waist again, pulling her closer like last time and pressed his mouth down against hers. Firmly, desperately. The fire within in him burning brighter than ever before. This time he ignored the pressure of his heat vision behind his eyelids and focused on the softness of the martian's lips. The warmth of her kiss as they melted into each other.

Her hand gripped the back of his neck tightly, her index finger stroking the nape of it.

Damn multitasker, he thought as he kissed her harder.

Megan pushed him back slightly with her telekinesis. "You know I can still read your mind and don't tell me to get out because I have every right to these kind of thoughts, meanie."

"Whatever." Superboy mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and trapping her in place with his large frame.

Megan shook her head, cupping his face in her hands and leaning up to kiss him again.

"Wait," he pulled back this time. "My heat vision... It's... I can't control it quite yet and... I might fry you."

"No you won't." She said disagreeably.

"You're vulnerable to fire, heat vision is a lot like fire. So yes I will." he countered firmly.

Megan quirked her bow at him. "Do you want to hurt me?"

"No," He shook his head, furrowing his brow. "Never."

"Then don't." The martian stroked his cheek soothingly with her knuckle.

"I have no control." He reminded her, raising his hand to cover hers and squeezing it firmly.

"Right now you seem to controlling yourself just fine." She pointed out, smiling encouragingly. She leaned back up, closing her eyes and positioning her lips to meet his.

"M'gann..." Superboy weakly warned her.

"I'm here, you're here. That's the only thing I care about. What _you _should only care about." Megan whispered back, touching her lips to his.

He groaned, brushing his lips against hers. "If I blow another hole through the wall again, you're helping me fix it."

"Gotcha." She gripped the back of his neck again and kissed him deeply.

Superboy returned the kiss wholeheartedly as he swayed slightly on the spot, pressing Megan back against the counter top.

_I like you, Superboy, _Megan confessed._  
_

_I know, _he smirked against her lips.

_Oh... _She sounded so dejected, Superboy felt a pang of guilt.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her softly. "I like you too, M'gann."

"Oh... Thanks." Megan grinned at him, immediately perking back up.

"Would you like it in writing or can we keep kissing?" he asked, playfully rolling his eyes at her.

Megan just grabbed the back of his neck again and practically attacked his lips with hers. He kissed the martian back, feeling happier than he's ever been.

* * *

**A/n: I've been dying to post this since I saw the episode but I've been so busy that I guess I forgot about it. **

**Regardless, I would really appreciate some feedback from you guys and I hope you all enjoyed reading.**


End file.
